Appearances Are Deceiving
by JohnnysTuffMustangs
Summary: "Touch it," she mouthed, before her eyes started shuttering. Stunned for a moment, Selwyn had just enough time to grab Harry's arms again. Having no intention of giving up then, Harry stomped on the silver paper clip that Hermione seemed so sure of.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ok. Hello there (: I would like to start off with saying that I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe, ESPECIALLY not this first part in italics. The first part of this story comes directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 21, The Tale Of The Three Brothers, Page 422. Everything beyond this will be original writing.**

**Also, I would like to give shout outs to my friends Stephen, Sarah, Kaitlin, Damian, Lauren, Keira, and Ken for being great sports and being amazing.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this story. It may be updated slowly, as school is very stressful right now, and musical is kicking my butt after school. But I'll try to keep up with it as much as possible (:**

_"Come on," Harry whispered, "we've got to get out of here."_

_ He started to dig himself out under cover of all the noise Xenophilius was making on the staircase. Ron was buried deepest: Harry and Hermione climbed, as quietly as they could, over all the wreckage to where he lay, trying to prise a heavy chest of drawers off his legs. While Xenophilius's banging and scraping drew nearer and nearer, Hermione managed to free Ron with the use of a Hover Charm._

_ "All right," breathed Hermione, as the broken printing press blocking the top of the stairs began to tremble; Xenophilius was feet away from them. She was still white with dust. "Do you trust me, Harry?"_

_ Harry nodded._

_ "Okay then," Hermione whispered, "give me the Invisibility Cloak. Ron, you're going to put it on."_

_ "Me? But Harry – "_

_ "Please, Ron! Harry, hold on tight to my hand, Ron, grab my shoulder."_

_ Harry held out his left hand. Ron vanished beneath the Cloak. The printing press blocking the stairs was vibrating: Xenophilius was trying to shift it using a Hover Charm. Harry did not know what Hermione was waiting for._

_ "Hold tight," she whispered. "Hold tight...any second…"_

_ Xenophilius's paper-white face appeared over the top of the sideboard._

_ "Oblivi – "_

But her spell was never completed. Xenophilius was expecting it, and Hermione's wand flew into the air before she could think twice. Harry raised the blackthorn wand, but before he even began the spell, it was out of his grasp.

"See? It's Potter!" Xenophilius cried with glee. "It's Potter and his friends; I have the Mudblood, and there was a Weasley before…"

A pop sounded through the air, and immediately, two death eaters had hold of Hermione and Harry, taking great care to pull them away from each other. "The Dark Lord is going to be pleased with us, Selwyn," Travers muttered to the masked figure holding Harry. "And maybe he'll give us the reward of torturing the girl. Yes, it's such a shame this pretty face needs to go…" Travers moved his hands from Hermione's shoulders to her face. Holding her head up, he dragged his tongue from her chin to lips, pulling back only to say, "Yes, maybe the Dark Lord will even let me play with you a little bit…"

"GET YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" Ron was suddenly visible again, the Invisibility Cloak forgotten on the floor.

"Well! If it's not the Weasley dying of Spattergroit as we speak. Ron, is it?" Travers looked at him with an amused grin as another Death Eater grabbed a hold of the struggling boy. "What is it? You don't like it when I do _this?_" He grabbed Hermione's breasts and she screamed, kicking him in the shin and biting the closest bit of flesh she could find. His hands released her for only a moment, but it was enough.

"You filthy _whore_," Travers spat with anger. He reached out to grab her arm once again, but she was ready. She was already searching through her infinite bag of wonders, and before the man had time to restrain her, she had thrown a small, silver object that had been wrapped in cloth at Harry. However, it landed just short of his shoe.

Expecting an explosion, the three death eaters dove away, disappointed when there was no dramatic sound. Laughing, Selwyn stood back up. "What's this? Some sort of silly diversion, girl? You should learn some _manners_. Learn to _respect_ us before we have time to _destroy _you."

Harry, however, was not fooled into thinking the object had no significance. He looked wildly at Ron, who the Death Eater had bound, and yet he was still trying to get to Hermione. Then, he looked quickly at her. She had fallen to the ground, in some sort of pain Harry didn't know. Selwyn was laughing, and he knew the Death Eater had put some sort of curse on her.

Then, Hermione met his eyes. "Touch it," she mouthed, before her eyes started shuttering. Stunned for a moment, Selwyn had just enough time to grab Harry's arms again. Having no intention of giving up then, Harry stomped on the silver paper clip that Hermione seemed so sure of.

And then, Harry Potter vanished from Selwyn's hands, as a hook seemed to be pulling him into oblivion.

**_Reviews are always welcome. What do you want to see happen? Did you hate it? Did you love it? I want to know (:_**


End file.
